


Эдуард не договорил

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Sir_Wasted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Memes, Revenge, Revenge on an ex, Saint Petersburg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted
Summary: Галина рассталась с Эдуардом позавчера, а сегодня ее родной Петербург атаковал настоящий шторм. Все было терпимо, пока она не узнала название этого стихийного бедствия...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Эдуард не договорил

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кто был 11 июля 2020 года в Питере, тот над текстом не смеется.  
> 2\. Выполнено на тему спецквеста: SCP-1047 – Мстительные дорожные знаки

Июль месяц, город Питер. Галина шла по Невскому, и главная улица Петрограда со старинными фасадами разноцветных домов казалась ей настоящим окопом. Цепочка, на которой висел ее клатч, елозила между грудей, сама же сумочка болталась позади, то бесцеремонно хлопая по попе, то врезаясь в животы прохожих. На это оставалось только бесконечно извиняться: одной рукой Галина пыталась вовремя прижать раздувающиеся полы летней юбки, а второй крепко держала свою новую панамку — а то ветер так и норовил утянуть ее за мягкие поля. Где-то в перерывах между хватательными движениями снизу и сверху в щелочке между своевольно колышущимися волосами она замечала, что людей вокруг было гораздо меньше обычного. Но едва ли этот факт кого-то радовал, наоборот — казалось, что все в едином порыве хотели как можно дальше убраться от не на шутку разошедшейся погоды. 

Утро было ясным, тогда Галина и приехала в центр на работу, а вот днем... Днем небо затянуло серым — и хотя каждый второй горожанин такую облачность считает благородной и неотъемлемой частью Питера, перемена произошла слишком стремительно. Необычайно сильный ветер начал лютовать, воздух будто бросался из стороны в сторону и не давал спокойно вдохнуть. В новостях уже писали, что в некоторых районах повалены деревья, а с крыш сорвалась кровля.

А Галина как раз недавно купила себе новую машину — ненаглядную букашку «КИА Пиканто». Она на нее так долго копила, с таким трудом получала права на шоссе Революции, заканчивала автошколу, что не дай бог на ее ненаглядную свалится с крыши спутниковая тарелка или отлетит какая-нибудь деталь лепнины. Не дай бог, иначе Галина за себя не отвечает. Денежки-то после таких приобретений считать надо. Вот она и считала — припарковала машину на бесплатной стоянке, до которой переть и переть.

С утра ее преследовали неудачи: на белые штаны пролился кофе, пришлось напялить вот эту вот пляжную разлетайку. На работе нахамил заказчик, а уже днем, когда за дребезжащим окном завыл ветер, Галина вспомнила, что забыла сменить трусики — на ней-то были стринги! Сейчас и вовсе запланированный как приятный променад до машины обернулся очередным выпуском шоу «Форт Боярд»! Ох-ох-ох, отчего мироздание сегодня было к ней несправедливо. Прямо посреди борьбы с непокорной одеждой и волосами зазвонил телефон. Вздыхая, Галина решила наконец-то снять с себя панамку и, зажимая ее подмышкой, быстренько вытащила смартфон.

— Але! — звонко произнесла трубка на громкой связи. Следующие пять мучительных секунд были посвящены тому, чтобы эту громкую связь выключить.

— Але-але, Вася, привет, — сказала Галина, отплевываясь от попавших в рот прядей.

— Алло? Галочка, ты сейчас умрешь! — заорала лучшая подруга Василиса.

— Что такое?

— Потрясающие новости! Знаешь, как зовется этот шторм?

— Что?

— Ты вообще где? В городе?

— На Невском, с работы иду. Ну и как?

В трубке заржали гиеной. Из динамиков доносилось какое-то сопливое скрипение и похрюкивание. Слушать это было сложно, а тут еще приходилось прижимать ткань юбки, чтобы идущим позади людям не получилось углядеть ничего лишнего.

— Может, потом погово... — рассерженно начала было Галина, но именно в этот момент Вася решила собрать всю свою волю в кулак.

— Экс-Эдуард! ЭКС-ЭДУАРД! — выпалила та и опять засмеялась прямо в трубку.

И тут Галина как поняла! Как всхохотнула — надо же, какое совпадение!

— Ты же его бросила! Колдуна своего! Вот он теперь и бушует!

Речь была про Эдика, который целых два месяца был парнем Галины. Крайне незаурядная личность не только изнутри, но и снаружи: носил хипарские джинсы-клеш, фенечки, не брил волосы на лице и верил во все подряд. То в Бога, то в Будду, то в Ктулху, то в домовых. Играл на гитаре, говорил, что слышит по ночам космические шумы, и при помощи металлических штучек на вертушке пытался определить, откуда идут тараканы в коммуналке. Он звал Галину не Галей и не Галочкой, а ласточкой. Иногда — жополасточкой, потому что не любил ее за привередливость и любил потискать за попу. Говорил, что она у нее выдающаяся, и говорил, что характер у нее под стать мягкой жопе — слишком изнеженный. Его все звали Колдуном: у него будто бы в роду была бабка-ведунья а-ля Ванга, да и сам он хвалился, что у него есть способности не от мира сего. По мнению Галины, способности бесить у него были уж точно сверхъестественные, даром что трахал хорошо. Эдик все твердил, что у Гали жизнь расписана, кругом материальные ценности, никакой свободы не дает ни себе, ни людям. Галя твердила в ответ, что отсутствие распорядка дня и ежевечернее распитие пива в компании таких же «сверхъестественных» едва ли можно назвать свободой. Короче, общий язык они так и не нашли, Галина все решила за них двоих: собрала его вещички и со скандалом худо-бедно прогнала Эдика из своего дома. Это было позавчера.

— Да не, не может быть.

— Ну а вдруг! Он же всякое такое умел!

— Да не умел он ничего! — громко возразила Галина, и клатч неудобно съехал ей на локоть. Волосы опять растрепались, воздух задувал так, что ягодицам становилось холодно. — Слушай, мне неудобно говорить, давай уже вечером в ресторане?

— Ага. Только аккуратней там на улице. Пока, — попрощалась Вася охрипшим от смеха голосом.

Галина продолжила свой трудный путь от площади Восстания. Шла против ветра, один плюс — волосы назад. Ее смутные опасения за имущество сменились на тревожную работу фантазии.

«Это же выше любых человеческих сил, — думала она, напуганная такими совпадениям. — Может, Эдик меня действительно проклял?». 

Но ведь Эдик совсем не похож на злопамятного! И хотя расставание было не очень красивым — она резко обрывала любые его попытки оправдаться и практически выталкивала из квартиры, — Галя все же считала, что злиться на нее было совершенно глупо. Ведь они совершенно разные, им не по пути. Если Колдун был продуктом молекулярной кухни, то Галя была, скорее, суровой отваренной картохой. У нее и друзья такие, взять ту же Васю, которая не в бровь, а в глаз; и мужчины ей нравились попроще: с прямыми руками и вправленными мозгами. А от сожительства желеобразной солянки и тарелки картошки с маслицем никому не было ни толку, ни проку. Расставание было вопросом времени.

Озадаченная Галина дошла до парковки и с облегчением увидела, что все хорошо — ее машина целая и невредимая стояла возле пешеходного перехода. Она весело смотрела своими фарами прямо на хозяйку и чуть ли не подмигивала. Ну как камень с плеч, решила Галина и мигом бросила наговаривать на бывшего: «Подумаешь, экс-Эдуард. Мне и десять таких штормов будут как с гуся вода!».

Стоило ей так решить, как вдруг ярко-голубой знак пешеходного перехода не выдержал упрямого ветра и ощутимо покосился. Прямо на глазах Галины металлический столб медленно, как при слоу-мо эффекте в кино, плавно и без размаха грохнулся на капот. Сигнализация сработала мгновенно, машина замигала, заорала, как разбуженный ребенок. Лобовое стекло треснуло, и Галина всплеснула руками, ключи упали и соскользнули в сток. Юбка лихо задралась аж до затылка, и попу обдало первосортным ледяным ветром.

Боровшийся с экс-Эдуардом дядька на противоположной стороне улицы заржал, Галина завыла что-то нечленораздельное. Видимо, экс-Эдуард действительно мстил своей жополасточке: за расставание и за то, что во время последней ссоры ему не дали и слова воткнуть. Но договорил ли он за сегодня — вот в чем был вопрос.


End file.
